Junnueth-Azteca Empire and Tenochtitlan-
by Chisueo
Summary: Nada lo hacia cambiar, nada lo hacia sentir...hasta ahora, "Junnueth"...Te quiero...Quizas todo valia la pena /Azteca Empire and Child!Mexico-Tenochtitlan


Junnueth

ADVERTENCIAS:

-Primero que nada he de aclarar que este fic es con el indole de dar paso a los multiples fanfiction que tengo que hacer sobre los paises segun MI punto de vista y el de algunas otras personas a las que YO he consultado  
-Los Oc's que aparecen aqui son de:  
BabyMexico(Tenochtitlan/ Junnueth) es de mi propiedad  
Imperio Azteca (Huitzilopochtli) es de Spacehollow

Miraba serio todo a su alrededor, sabía que debía ser así por su gente, un paso en falso significaría desaparecer y no habría vuelta atrás. Su gente hacía poco tiempo atrás ya habían comenzado a construir la nueva ciudad donde se asentarían, se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a caminar por las improvisadas viviendas que poseía su gente, aunque no le sorprendía para nada, si iba a avanzar lo haría desde cero, todo desde cero como indicaban los dioses, había por fin encontrado el lugar que le habían indicado para asentarse y lo convertiría en un gran y fuerte imperio, de eso estaba seguro.

Pasaba rápidamente el tiempo alrededor de él, pero ni siquiera lo notaba, vio como lo que antes era un puñado de personas ya se componían de casi cientos, no se preocupaba de envejecer, simplemente no lo hacía como las personas a las que consideraba parte de él. Se levantó de donde normalmente observaba casi todo y comenzó a caminar por la ciudad. Niños corriendo entre las calles, jugando y gritando, mujeres cargando bebes, ancianas haciendo grandes telares y enseñándole lo mismo a las niñas, hombres comerciando entre ellos, como siempre la ciudad entera estaba en movimiento. No le sorprendía nada a esas alturas.

—Buen día, Azteca—lo saludaban las personas mayores mientras le dirigían una sonrisa amable

—Buen día…—respondía estoico y serio sin dejar de caminar, todos conocían su carácter serio e implacable que poseía así que no les sorprendía que saludara así de frio.

Siguió caminando, necesitaba hacerlo, algo le decía que no podía detenerse ahí a saludar o conversar con nadie, tampoco era que lo hiciera muy a menudo. Finalmente sin ni siquiera darse cuenta llego a una parte escondida de la ciudad, aun cubierta con algunas plantas, había un pequeño ruido que provenía de aquel lugar, le parecía extraño, se fue acercando un poco más, temiendo encontrarse con algún animal que terminara atacándolo o algo similar. Finalmente pudo distinguir el ruido con un llanto de un…Bebé, sí, eso era, el llanto de un bebé. Al separar un poco las plantas que cubrían el lugar encontró un pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta, no sabía que pensar ni que decir en aquel momento, simplemente lo tomo en brazos y lo miro, era como la mayoría de su gente, aunque difería en el color de piel un poco más claro.

Le restó importancia a aquel asunto y simplemente decidió que debía buscar a la madre de ese bebé, no podía hacerse cargo de un pequeño bebe en esas circunstancias, el era hombre, no estaba para criar niños, de eso se encargaban las mujeres, ¿no? Caminó por entre las calles de la ciudad, preguntó pacientemente a cada mujer que veía si es que conocía al bebé con lo cual se llevaba una respuesta negativa de cada interrogada, eso lo estaba molestando. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie conociera a la madre de ése bebe? Finalmente por ese día se rindió, notó como el bebe comenzaba a llorar frustrándolo aún más al notar que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le pasaba.

Lo tomó y miró mientras lloraba, no entendía nada, no trataba jamás con niños ni nada similar, pero le quedó claro que era lo que pasaba al solo oler un poco. Si, el bebe necesitaba un cambio de ropa, se mordió el labio inferior y dejó nuevamente al bebé encima de unas mantas que había puesto, no sabía qué hacer hasta que finalmente pensó en que sería mejor pedirle ayuda a alguna mujer que supiera de esos temas. Salió del lugar y vio si estaba alguna cerca, tan solo camino un par de pasos antes de encontrar a alguien, la miro unos minutos y respiro hondo.

—Disculpa…—su tono usualmente serio hacia que las personas se voltearan de inmediato a verlo, lo cual le resultaba ventajoso.

— ¡Ah! H-hola señor Azteca ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—respondió una mujer que no superaba los veinticinco años de edad, cabellos negros caían por sus hombros y se notaba a lo lejos que era amable

—Ven, necesito ayuda con un bebe—espetó de una vez el de cabellos cafés sin quitar su mirada seria y tomando de la mano a la mujer—No sé qué hacer con él y necesito ayuda.

—Está bien…Pero no me tome de la mano de forma tan brusca—se quejó la de cabellos negros al sentir que su muñeca dolía.

Ambos fueron de vuelta a donde estaba él bebe y la mujer al notar que este necesitaba un cambio de pañales simplemente suspiró, miró a Azteca y éste seguía con su usual mirada seria y algo molesta, en silencio limpió y cambió al bebé con lo cual este dejo de llorar por un momento aunque claro, era un bebé, poco tiempo después comenzó a llorar seguramente por hambre, por suerte para ella aún estaba amamantando su tercer hijo así que amablemente le dio de amamantar al bebé para evitar que siguiera llorando. Azteca simplemente se limitaba a observar todo, realmente era un misterio para él como las mujeres tenían tanta paciencia con los niños cuando lloraban o los alimentaban.

—Listo, señor Azteca… ¿De quién es éste bebé?—preguntó la mujer dejando al bebé encima de las mantas

—No lo sé…solo lo encontré y listo…Gracias por ayudarme—espeto el de ojos grises al notar que empezaría un interrogatorio sobre el origen del bebé—Ahora si eres tan amable, retírate.

—Ah…e-está bien, si vuelve a llorar, no dude en avisarme—murmuró suavemente la mujer dejando el lugar rápidamente, estar frente al imperio la intimidaba en cierta forma.

Azteca se volvió a acercar al bebé, notó como éste se chupaba el dedo pulgar como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo, lo observó detenidamente, tenía dos lunares bajo el ojo derecho, sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo y la piel de un color ligeramente moreno, el cabello era un negro azabache, lo cual lo dejaba algo extrañado. Acerco su mano al rostro del pequeño pero este le agarro el dedo índice casi de forma inmediata, lo miró y rió, al menos esa sensación le dio a Azteca al ver como él bebe sonreía y emitía una risita infantil sin soltar su dedo índice. Sin querer le sacó una leve sonrisa aquel bebe, era primera vez que se sentía con un calor tan agradable en el pecho, simplemente era extraño.

Los días fueron pasando, para Azteca le había quedado en claro que el bebé no era de nadie, con lo cual tomo la decisión de criarlo él mismo, no sabía por qué ni esperaba saberlo, simplemente se conformaba de ver como aquel bebé le sonreía al tomarlo en brazos o simplemente al mirarlo, era una sensación tan cómoda para él que no quería perderla. La mujer que le había ayudado ahora iba cada cierto tiempo a amamantar al pequeño, incluso sentía que se estaba volviendo blando en el fondo, ahora interactuaba más con su propia gente, esa distancia que había guardado durante tantos años se estaba perdiendo poco a poco.

Tomo en brazos al pequeño y noto que estaba un poco más grande que cuando lo había encontrado, tan solo había pasado como mucho un mes desde aquello, pero ya aparentaba más de cinco meses el pequeño. Lo miro detenidamente una vez más y observo como el pequeño emitía pequeños fonemas ininteligibles pero que parecían decir mucho a la vez, era bastante lindo verlo el como movía sus manitas mientras emitía pequeños sonidos.

— ¿Qué paso?... ¿Tienes hambre?—le pregunto el hombre mientras mecía suavemente al bebe

—Hola, señor Azteca, disculpe que me haya tardado—dijo la mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia al ver al imperio

—Solo pasa Meztli, él bebe tiene hambre al parecer…

— ¿No le ha puesto nombre?

—…No aun, no he querido ponerle uno…—reconoció el imperio mirando a la mujer como empezaba a amamantaba al bebe

Era una escena que en si le incomodaba en cierta forma, no era vergüenza ni nada similar, pero sentía como si estorbara en aquel lugar, ver al bebe siendo amamantado era extraño para él, suspiro y se sentó tranquilamente frente a la mujer ¿El alguna vez fue así de pequeño? No lo sabía, pero le agradaba saber que podía cuidar de alguien tan pequeño y proporcionarle protección, sentir como hacia pequeños fonemas y reía al verlo le producía un calor muy agradable en el pecho, noto como Meztli terminaba de darle pecho al pequeño y empezaba a darle pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

La mujer al terminar de hacer aquello se lo entrego y le sonrió, noto como él bebe le sonreía y le estiraba sus manitas tratando de alcanzar su rostro, sin querer esbozo una sonrisa llamando la atención de la azabache, era algo tan inusual, algo tan diferente de lo que usualmente era Azteca, ese hombre serio y distante ahora sonreía y era más amable que antes, ese pequeño lo había hecho cambiar en gran parte.

—Junnueth…—murmuro la mujer atrayendo la mirada del imperio

— ¿Junnueth?

—Lo quiere ¿No es así?—casi afirmo Meztli esbozando una sonrisa

—Si…Junnueth…Así se llamara este pequeño…

Simplemente observo nuevamente al bebe, este se chupaba el dedo pulgar, acaricio su mejilla y beso su frente, ese pequeño ahora sería alguien muy importante para él, de eso estaba seguro, alguien a quien protegería con su vida si era necesario.


End file.
